


How 'Bout That Shower?

by sgflutegirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-27
Updated: 2011-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgflutegirl/pseuds/sgflutegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's got a big surprise waiting for him when he gets released from jail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How 'Bout That Shower?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Because I Love You" challenge at fandomverse on LJ. We were supposed to portray our favorite pairing from any fandom in whatever way we want. I chose fic because that's where my brain is right now. Takes place at some point after 1x24 Oia'i'o.
> 
> Beta'd by shadowintime.

They had both known for awhile that there was something going on between them, beyond their working partnership. Hell, everyone already thought they were married. It had taken the shattering of their world for them to finally acknowledge to each other that there were feelings there.

Danny had done everything he could to get Steve out of jail, to prove that he was innocent of the crimes he had been accused of. Steve was forced to sit back and wait. Everything had turned out okay in the end, but it had taken a lot out of both of them.

Danny ended up being the one to make the first move. It was literally a move, and Steve hadn’t even been there for it. Danny had moved out of his box-sized apartment and into Steve’s house. He told Chin and Kono that it was closer to Rachel’s new place. They knew better.

He had been sneaky about the whole thing, though. He wanted things perfect for when Steve finally came home. Everything from his old apartment was moved in, but with the exception of a few appliances, you wouldn’t know it. At least not until someone opened a few doors or cabinets.

When Steve finally walked into his house, he was none the wiser. Everything looked like it did before that fateful night, well, with the exception of it being much cleaner. Steve looked around briefly, and then headed toward the stairs.

“Hey, babe, where ya headed?”

“I need a shower, and to get out of these clothes.”

Steve practically ran up the stairs. Danny knew that the big secret was almost out of the bag. As soon as Steve opened the closet, there was no more hiding it. Danny followed him up the stairs and into what was soon to be their bedroom. Steve was staring at the open closet.

“Steve?”

“Danny, why are there ties hanging in my closet?”

Danny grabbed Steve’s arms and turned him so they were looking at each other. He then put his hands on Steve’s shoulders. _Here goes nothin’, Williams_. He pulled Steve toward him and pressed their lips together. Danny kissed Steve with all the energy he usually reserved for one of his rants. At first Steve was stunned, but it didn’t take long for him to kiss Danny back. When they finally pulled apart, Danny answered him.

“Because I love you, and I can’t imagine living another day without you.”

Steve leaned down and kissed Danny again. When he pulled back, he had tears in his eyes.

“I never thought I’d get this chance. Not after everything…”

“Well, I’m here, this is not a dream, and I’m not going anywhere. So, how ‘bout that shower?”

Steve cleared his throat and grinned. “Yeah, how ‘bout that shower?”


End file.
